I got the magic in me!
by PikachuEmz
Summary: This is my second Teamcrafted story but this is before seto got kicked out,Hey guys i finally got my first fav and flollower :D who ever you are ily and thanks hope you are enjoying but i reallly needs some review ideas :)
1. Chapter 1-Finding the sorceress

ON the Run?

She slapped me hard dragging me back into relisiation,at home with my stupid siblings,i felt really angry so i lifted me hand and in my hand a waterswirl began to grow and grow i was floating and my hair was flowing and glowing in its long blue sheet of madness,The swirl hit my siblings knocking them off there feet and to the ground in a lump,my mother looked at me ashamed off me i ran upstairs and grabbed my small but presouis possesions and ran,i ran and ran and never looked back i wxs starting to get weaker i was miles away now i started to pant and weeze i fell and was so weak i couldn't get up i saw two bright lights comming at me i closed my eyes waiting to be hit by the car,as i closed my eyes i fell into a sleep.

Seto's pov

I was in my small car and as i was driving home i noticed somthing in the road i stopped and got out it was a younger girl she was about 15 ,i picked her up and took her home,i undressed her and wrapped her up in one of my jumpers,i put her clothes in the washing machine,i looked over at her and her hair started to glow and float i realised i had found a Sorceress with great amount of didnt wake up for a while about a month acually,i frequently washed her hairas my hands gently touched it to wash it it glowed soi bright it almost burned i went out of the roomfor a while after i washed her.

Marina's pov

I awoke in a small room in a mans jumper i got out of bed my head was hurting,i was aching and kind off hungry,i saw my clothes and started to get dressed i saw a open window as i grabbed my stuff as i was making my way to the window i heard a quiete formal voice say

'Were do you think your going?'

'Thanks for caring for me but i better be hitting the road' i said

'Your weak you must stay!'he said profoundly

i gazed at his face,he was pretty hot but even so he had seen me i had to kill him,a mere moral to my powers.I turned fast i thought hard i felt my hair lift and glow i swirled my hand getting faster and faster and a small waterpool started to form i made it get big and big,I lined up my aim and threw it turning and trying to run but i felt the water hit me back i turned and he was stood still,This boy who seemed around my age had just defected my most powerful Waterpool

'You cant be human...'i say

'i am not im a sorcer just like you'he said

'Oh well wanna be friends?'i say laughing at how silly that sounds

'sure thing we can learn together' Seto replyed

1 year later

Seto's pov

The world had become infested with strange creatures from the end,nether and the ather,Me and Marina were the only ones strong enough to protect our village we had to fight for a lives.1 am i was sleep i woke to see a bright light and MArina fighting off a huge blue squid! I saw it aim at her it fired she jumped swirled and then threw a potion of harming at it it fell to the ground ,somthing was happeneing i was out the door at her side she started glowing blue all over,her eyes closed and opened wide and glowed,i ddint know what to do i carried her into the house and called jason,sky, ,Jerome,Mitch


	2. Chapter 2-seeking past and meeting you

seto's pov

i got Teamcrafted to come over there was Jerome the fluffy, MItch the benja,Adam the Budderlord,Ty the Human,Jason the past seeker(means he can see people past)and Ian the medicalist(a sorcerers docter),Marina's eyes would open and glow really bright but she was still out cold,before Ian checked her over JAson grabbed her hands and look at her forehead,Adam summoned a Budder screen in the room so everyone could see JAson channel her past into the screen...

WHat Happened in MArina's past:(this is quite important)

A Beach and a woman screaming ,MArina was born she was cruelly taken to an other family,It skipped to a scene were MArina was laughing and using small wirlpools in the house,Her dad beat her up and threw her in the basement her small child face covered in blood and tears she cried out as she was locked down in the cold basement crib,Then next time show was 3 years later,she was laying in a cold bath with tears streaming down her face,as she is getting screamed at by her mum,in her mothers hand was a spashed bottle and there was glass on the floor,The last scenes before she met seto were her getting slapped ,she used a wirlpool ,her running and falling then the bright lights of seto's car it faded to darkness...

(all still in Seto's pov)

We were all stunned at Marina's home life,but we got on with our life's,a couple days later i finally left the rom and went down to hang out with the boys,Mitch promised to watcvh over her while i was gone.

Mitch's pov

i sat in the chair near the bed i saw her glowing blue eyes i couldnt understand her,a awful past,magical and nice it didnt piece together,Jason can only see what she feels,not what she doesnrt want us to see,i pulled my red and black checked hoodie up and fell asleep watching over Marina,I fell asleep as i her a noise come from her dicrection i took it as nothing.

Marina's pov

I woke up groaned as i saw i was in a room with another stranger yet again,all i could think was 'what did they do with Seto omg omg!?' i sat up it hurt so bad,my head was pounding but as i started to move it got better ,The stranger was sat in a chair asleep,He had a red and black checked hoodie i could see a small amount of light brown hair,from the way his face was shaped and his bone structure you could tell he was a benja,i stood thier in nothing but my underwear and bra then a thought struck me 'Why do i not have any clothes?!' i was hugely creeped out,i had no clothes and my hair was messy i couldn't escape like this,i slowly walked to the door and inch by inch i nudged the door open,i was on a huge landing,i heard laughing,i didnt notice the footsteps creeping up behind me,i felt a hand tug me back into the room i turned ,it was the benja,after learning so much from Seto i knew more then water mores by now (i know im using move types but oh well #pokemon moves )i knew a move that could stop any banja in his or her tracks,i summoned all my powers ,i small ball of purple light was quickly forming in my hands,the benja let go off me and stared in awe at my powers,he must of thought i was human ,i aimed and fired it hit him he landed to the floor with a bump and started yelling somthing like 'Jerome' or was it 'Gerome'i couldnt tell but he was frantically yelling,i heard rushing footsteps and a fluffy ran into the room he had an axe like all baccas,he slowly edged near me saying 'It's okay were just helping were not gonna hurt you'i still help my power at hand,the bacca touched me ,my powers dropped and i fell to the floor in tears sobbing'I'm sorry i dont want to hurt you people but i was hurt and never got better' by then all of teamcrafted looked at me sympathetically it was as if they could see my past,the only person who wasn't there was Seto but i heard him rushing upstairs shouting'Whats all the comotion?!'


	3. Chapter 3-Dancing with faith

seto's pov

6 months later:

i was walking in town with Marina next week was the village dance,i gotta ask her,yes ill ask her tonight.

TIme skip:That Night

i walked down stairs all the guys pushing and shoving but i got there first

'MArina would you goto the VIllage dance with me?'i asked nervously

'Yes'says MArina smiling

the night of the dance marina was in her long black dress,her face reminded me off her shocking past seeing her face gave me a flash back of the memory and went she was born i saw a beach sign blurry but i could make out the words'SummerVille beach' which was a beach a little way from here,Marina looked really danced in the slow dance she rest her head on my shoulder and slowly daced with me,sombody was drunk and spilled beer all over MArina everyone started at her,she ran out of the village hall ,i followed her but she was tooo fast ..

Marina's pov

I ran off,and too SUmmerVille beach and sat by the ocean it was speeding up,all i could do was take off my shoes,walk in the wave lapped at my waistruhsing around me ,i saw Seto rushing and he stood watching me,i turned into a mermiad and swam into the distance,I promised myself i would return but i would always watch over Seto no matter what happnened..

Seto's pov

I searched for many months traveling far and wide but i couldn't find her,somtimes i would sit for hours and hours just thinking about her wishing i could hold her hand one more time but i can't beacause shes gone and its breaking me slowly but surely,some times i would make a bubble to see her memorys but one day the bubble wouldn't show her memories it showed her by a lake sat on a rock waiting,The stream was small and surronded by grassy flowers,Her blue tail holding her up against the rock she made a bubble,she was looking at it i saw her and me,she was waiting for me.I ran out of the door but as i got there she was gone,every single day after i waited i even had my laptop so i could do videos and wait for her to return to the rock,i put a note on the rock saying 'Let me hold you again' a day later at the bottom in squid ink it said 'Soon' i didnt know how long soon ment,but i was waiting and wishing til one day i fell asleep i woke around 2am and in the dazzling sunlight i saw a dark shadow and a swish of blue hair,I ran into the water and hugged her tight,i saw how the water delicatly ran down her soft skin,as we hugged my heart started to rebuild itself knowning Marina was asafe and in my arms was fixing me.


	4. Chapter 4-Mitch,Adam and a mirror

Marina's pov

'Look we are just protecting Seto from heartbreak'said adam in a almost angery tone

EVer since i ran off nobody trusts me,Adam was pushing me into a small room with a mirror,and a window,i was pushed in and the door was locked i had no way out ...

'No please let me out'i screamed,while tears fell onto my white summer dress,Seto was out for a couple hours,the room was dark only a small amount of light from the window,you couldnt make out any features just basic shapes,i was still screaming and cryinng,i dsmashed the mirror and the shattering piece,rained into my skin,blood slowly dripping onto my dress spattering the floor,im still yelling and screaming,banging on the door floor and walls ,blood still dripping down my now torn dress,Adam came in and shouted 'Shut the hell up' he raised his hand to slap me,insted he clawed at my ankles it hurt so i fell to the floor,i still cried out and screamed so he tied me to a char and taped my mouth i still cried,my hair all mused from the pushing and tugging,i sat there hours still bleeding,just like my home life with dad,only better,i heard some talking from downstairs,i heard Seto asking were i was and Adam said 'Oh she left you' the others mumered in confusion at this,Seto sounded sad,i heard his light footsteps ,i thought that if i shouted through my bandage he could maybe hear me but to no avail he didint,my room was so dark i had nothing.

Time Skip:3 days later

I hadnt been eaten anything in three days,my bandage was coming loose so i started to wimper i had no clothes as Adam had taken them away,You could see all my bones perfectly clear,i heard Sombody getting up late in the night,as i heard footsteps i called out,i slowly heard the door creak they came in and saw my small shadow,i felt a warm arm connect with my soft skin or whats left of my skin,one look and i see its the benja he carries me to his room 'oh im Mitch by the way'he whispers

' im Marina'i say quietly

'Oh thats Jerome over there'he says pointing to a bacca sleeping peacfully in the corrnor as my head connected with the pillow i fell asleep,not even relising two guys would see me naked in the morning,i woke to voices,First Mitch saying 'Yeh i found her in the old room' then Seto sounding nerous 'is she okay'

'well she will be once she gets some food and this glass out of her' said Ian

'Won't she find it wierd knowning we have seen her naked?'asked Jerome quietly

'She dosent have to know'said Ty laughing at how Perveted that sounded

'oh she knows'i said quietly

everyone all laughs,but stops as IAn starts examining me,He grabs some twizers and starts to pull the shaddered shards of glass out of my hands and arm,As he was doing this a 18 year old girl walked in,she had blonde hair and seemed to be holding some put them down,grabbed my fingers and started to see what happened to me in that room...


	5. Chapter 5-Midnight Kisses

Seto's pov

Marina kept drifting in and out of sleep it worried us so much,We left her with Garlanda and Ty,then we went to confront Adam,he sat in the room looking content he saw us walk in and said 'Hey guys' i gave him one look,Then Mitch punched him in the face,but as we were knocking Adam to the floor we didnt hear Garlanda screaming our names we were to intent on hurting adam that we heard her the sound of loud sob overroad over confidence,We rushed upstairs to Marina's side .It turned out she had a rare deasise called Hemophilia meaning you bleed out alot,she was bleeding out on Mitchs bedroom floor with Garlanda trying to stop the intense bleeding,Jerome being a bacca licked the blood and figured out her blood type was O negative,no one had that blood type execpt Ty,We called the abulance,They were coming but not fast enough,i grabbed a needle and a wire and put one end into Ty and one into Marina,Ty was getting weaker and weaker but he would stop at nothing to make Marina better as he was dieing from blood lose he said 'Take care of Marina' his had is head on JAsons lap,he died on Jason as he was did a couple of tears came dripping from Jasons eyes,His bestfriend has died.

Time Skip:2 weeks later

MArina's pov

I was asleep in Seto's bedroom on a blow up bed,i woke to footsteps,i got up to the footsteps it was JAson,i followed him downstairs to the small kitchen,he opened a cuborad and got a drink he sat down,i walked in and sat next to a while he looks up and i see blank,dry eyes there was usually a nice bright brown gleam but there wasnt and hadnt been since Ty had died he looked at me and said 'Can you keep a secret?' his eyes were begging to let go of somthing close to him

'yes jason anything'i say looking at him honestly

'Me and Ty...were...Dating'he said looking for the horror in my eyes but there was none to be shown

'Its okay'i say to him,i hug him i leave him in the kitchen,as im sneaking upstairs im not looking were im going and i bump into some one and fall to the floor with a bump,i look him at the guy in the dark corridor,i can just make out thats its Mitch

'I'm sorry mitch'i say blushing

'Don't worry,What are you doing wandering around?'he asked puzzeled

'Woke and cant get back to sleep'i relpy,i never notice how soft Mitchs lips look,he sees my staring and leans in for a kiss.I wrap my arms around is neck,im on my tiptoes trying to reach him,he strokes my hair carefully and sooths my nightgown as it was rumbled from the fall,we drew back,i gave him a smile and we headed back to our rooms,delighted.

Mitch's pov (hes back :D)

As i entered mine and Jeromes room i was awake and waiting for me

'What did you do?' he asked seeing my dazed look

'i kissed Marina...and i liked it..'he said trailing off


	6. Chapter 6-Goodbye old friend

Hey guys whats up,This is goning to be the last chapter opf this story there will be a short squel,it might be called 'Last breath' or Final moments' but i dont know yet so hope you enjoy the last chapter of I got the magic in me :)

Seto's pov

MArina walked back into the bedroom,looking flushed she curled up in her own bed and went to sleep,i watched over her til i drifted off into a deep dark sleep.I awoke that morning,i smelt bacon i noticed that Marina was gone,i slowly walked down stairs and heard lowered tones 'Ok now move your arm like this..no ..yes like that' it sounded oddly like mitc,i wandered what he was doing with Marina,i saw a red and black ball of light apear,She was learning the powers of a benja for some reason,he was holding her arm in a elegant position as she prepare to aim her ball of light,after she had done so she turned to face mitch,there hands interwined as if friendly and not romantic,she tripped on Mitchs foot and fell to the floor Mitch sat next to her on the floor and pulled her onto his lap infront of the fire ,they kissed,a long slow gently kiss,i felt my heart blazing as the fire was crackling,Marina dosn't turn to look at me,i feel rejcted and goto my room,tears soddened my pillow as i cry to myself never knwon if it was a one time thing but by the looks of it,it wasnt a one time thing i could tell

Mitch's pov

I was in a skype call with teamcrafted while Marina was making dinner for us,i brought up the subject off Seto and we agreed that he wasnt like us he was too diffrent ,all we could do was kick him out,i got up and knocked on his door and slipped inside,i looked at his swollen eyes and his small glasses through on the floor,he had been crying 'WHat?!'snapped Seto

'your erm kicked out of this'i said gesturing akwardly around the room

'why?'he asks looking like he is going to start crying all over gain

'your too difrent from us'i say i look at him honestly

'i still like you though'i say hugging him

'yeh'he said in a low slow voice full of hate and hurt

he packed his stuff and left,Marina came out of the kitchen unaware of this last encounter with Seto,when she realises she rushes outside and onto Seto pinning him onto the pavment ,she had tears in her eyes

Marina's pov

I pinned him down and said 'Even though i love Mitch i will always have a soft spot for you my Sorcerer' he smiled slightly becuase i always used to call him my Sorcerer

'And your always my Sorceress even if you dont want me in that sense'he says i smile sadly back at him

i leaned in for a sweet kiss i never realised how soft his lips were they were almost better than mitchs they had an intensly sweet flavour,maybe this is what guilt takes like ,i slid of him and said 'Although its not the same its for the better' we hug ,i pull ut some scissors,cut a lock of my blue hair,it glowed as it touched Seto small hand he grabbed it and run away,there was a small notew on the floor ,it was to me and thats how i knew he still cared about me it read:

My Sorceress,

iv'e nevered stopped loviing you and i will never stop i will wait or you my dearest Marina,and still care about your safety'

Love you,

Seto

a small tear dropped onto the note it was my own ,i look up but Seto was gone i never got to say 'I love you too' as i turned i felt hands slide around my small waist,i turn my head and see mitch 'He clearly loved you alot Marina'he said not to spite me but to comfort me but that just made me feel worse than be for,i put my head on his shoulder and cried for hours,he carried back into his room and lay me on his bed,i fell asleep in a pool of tears,i awoke later to Jerome stumbling in drunkenly,he tripped on his bed and crashed for the night,i felt sombody slide in bed next to me it was Mitch,we curled up together for warmth and slowly we faded into a deep sleep,i awoke early that morning our bodies intertwined as we gently rolled over as to get comfortable, i edged out of bed and got in the shower,i hope i made the right choice with mitch i thought to myslef as i shower,i got out dried and ressed i kissed Mitchs head and opened the window for a small second i thought i saw the swish of a cape and the gleam of a pair of two eyes and thats when i knew my SOrcerer was still with me,looking out for me he may not be with me but hes here in ym heart and memory,you only know what you had when its slips out of your small delicate hands,but it didnt slip away for me it was cruelly dragged away as if i had sinned against my fellow naibours which i hadnt for that matter but this must be the start of somthing bigger,but maybe not better...


End file.
